


Честное слово

by SpiritHallows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth Serum, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: У Питера проблемы. Он наконец-то довёл до ума сыворотку правды, над которой работал, – его тело просто горит от желания раскрыть глубоко спрятанные секреты.А самое ужасное то, что он в это время находится один на один в лаборатории с мистером Старком – последним человеком, рядом с которым хотел бы оказаться, когда вот-вот начнёт говорить те вещи, которые говорить не стоит.





	Честное слово

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honestly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075177) by [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot). 

У Питера проблемы. Он наконец-то довёл до ума сыворотку правды, над которой работал, – его тело просто горит от желания раскрыть глубоко спрятанные секреты. Видимо, весь смысл в том, чтобы сыворотка впиталась через кожу, о чём хорошо было бы знать _до того_, как пролить её на себя.

А самое ужасное то, что Питер в это время находится один на один в лаборатории с мистером Старком – последним человеком, рядом с которым хотел бы оказаться, когда вот-вот начнёт говорить те вещи, которые говорить не стоит. Питер хочет пойти «найти что-нибудь пожевать», а потом провести остаток дня, запершись в своей комнате, вот только его слишком трясёт, чтобы лишний раз двигаться. Он пытается встать и тут же валится на стол, с громким стуком опрокидывая мензурку.

Мистер Старк в секунду оказывается рядом и усаживает Питера обратно на стул.

– Ты в порядке, карапуз? – спрашивает он, приложив ладонь ко лбу Питера. – Ты какой-то красный.

«Всё в порядке, – хочет сказать Питер. – Ерунда». Но стоит лишь так подумать, как боль сжимает сердце, и вместо этого он выдыхает:

– Нет. Случайно прикоснулся к сыворотке правды. – Боль отступает. Хм. – Хорошая новость в том, что, кажется, она работает. Плохая новость в том, что… кажется, она работает.

Мистер Старк тут же превращается во взволнованного исследователя, сканируя Питера своими часами и веля Пятнице отслеживать показатели.

– Не волнуйся, карапуз, – успокаивает Тони, обходя вокруг Питера и проводя рукой над различными частями его тела, видимо, для получения объективных показателей. – Я позабочусь, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось.

– Мм, если вы не против, я лучше пойду в свою комнату, – говорит Питер, потому что это правда, а значит, он должен это сказать. И вместе с тем именно это он бы и сказал в любом случае. Странное чувство.

Мистер Старк смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего.

– Ты только что принял едва разработанное, потенциально токсичное химическое вещество и хочешь подождать в своей комнате? Я так не думаю.

– Пятница может следить за моими показатели и там! – возражает Питер. И это очень хороший аргумент, но он не убеждает мистера Старка. – И к тому же это я создал сыворотку, и я уверен, что она не убьёт меня. – Огненный кулак в его груди вновь начинает сжиматься. – То есть почти уверен, – исправляется Питер. – В любом случае она не должна никого убивать.

Этот аргумент заслуживает насмешливого фырканья.

– Да, вундеркинд, конечно. Это эксперимент. – Мистер Старк из ниоткуда достаёт иголку и без предупреждения втыкает её в руку Питера, каким-то образом умудряясь разместить её идеально, чтобы взять кровь. – А эксперименты должны проводиться в лаборатории. И разве ты не хочешь выяснить, насколько хорошо она работает?

– Нет, с вами не хочу, – говорит Питер и хочет сквозь землю провалиться. У него даже не было времени подумать не говорить этого: голая правда просто вырвалась из него.

Мистер Старк поднимает бровь, отставляя образец крови.

– О? Почему?

Питер ожидал подобного продолжения, поэтому на этот раз готов попытаться проконтролировать свою речь: сказать то, что лишь частично раскрывает правду.

– Потому что это же вы. Тони Старк. Гений, миллиардер, супергерой. Самый крутой человек, который хочет говорить со мной. Я не хочу, чтобы вы узнали мои глупые секреты.

Кажется, это сработало: пусть он и не сказал всей правды, но тело не принялось бунтовать. Питер вздыхает с облегчением.

– Я уверен на сто процентов, что у тебя, Питер Паркер, нет секретов, которые могут меня шокировать, – улыбаясь, говорит мистер Старк. – Ты ведь знаешь, кто я? Можем заключить сделку. Я расскажу тебе свои, если ты расскажешь мне свои, как тебе?

Заманчивое предложение. Питер наверняка выудит интересные истории из мистера Старка. Но чем дольше они будут говорить, тем будет повышаться вероятность, что Питер скажет что-то, о чём пожалеет. Риск того не стоит.

– Нет, спасибо. Если вы всё-таки хотите лично отслеживать мои показатели, то мы можем посидеть здесь в тишине.

Мистер Старк, кажется, хочет возразить, но всё же просто кивает.

– Что ж, хорошо, как скажешь.

Питер уже поздравляет себя с тем, что успешно избежал худшей ситуации в жизни, когда мистер Старк поступает самым нечестным из всех возможных способов: вместо того чтобы отойти, он приближается и кладёт руку на щёку Питера. Он нежно гладит кожу большим пальцем, и Питер хочет раствориться в этом прикосновении. Он всегда таял от прикосновений мистера Старка, но это касание ощущается как-то особенно сильно. Может быть, сыворотка обострила и чувства. Или реакции на внешние раздражители? Как бы там ни было, обычно глухо ощущаемое желание теперь обрело резкость и остроту.

– Ты точно в порядке? – обеспокоенно спрашивает мистер Старк. – Выглядишь не очень.

О боже. Боже. Может быть, дело в прикосновении, или в повторённом вопросе, или в увеличивающейся со временем силе действия сыворотки, но отступать больше невозможно: слова сами по себе начинают литься изо рта Питера, и он никак не может их остановить.

– Разумеется, я не в порядке, – слышит Питер сам себя, словно в каком-то кошмарном сне. Он отводит взгляд от мистера Старка, решив сосредоточиться на мензурке, которую опрокинул. – Я принял сыворотку правды, и я рядом с _вами_, а вы прикасаетесь ко мне так, что становится просто невозможно не сказать, что я хочу, чтобы вы _продолжали_ касаться меня. О господи, буквально невозможно. И я только что это сказал. И продолжу говорить. – Питер задерживает дыхание, пытаясь остановиться, но не получается. – Я всегда хочу, чтобы вы продолжали касаться меня. Не только когда вы это делаете. И сыворотка здесь ни при чём. Даже когда вы не трогаете меня. Просто постоянно. Потому что я влюблён в вас уже целую вечность.

На мгновение Питеру кажется, что всё, что ему хоть _немного_, но удалось скрыть (не сказать, что от уже озвученного ему не хочется заползти в самую глубокую нору и никогда оттуда не выбираться), однако огонь возвращается, закручивается, обжигает живот, словно сыворотка каким-то образом чувствует недосказанность и наказывает за неё. Питер пытается сопротивляться, но его хватает лишь на несколько секунд.

– Поправка: я влюблён в вас уже целую вечность. И по-настоящему люблю вот уже несколько лет.

Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.

– А сейчас я хочу умереть, – добавляет Питер, и в его голосе слышно безумие. Может, мистер Старк пожалеет его и милосердно избавит от страданий. – Я правда хочу умереть. Для записи: сыворотка действует отлично. Видимо, я всё-таки гений.

Питер рискует посмотреть на мистера Старка – что ещё ему остаётся делать? К его непониманию он видит ласковое выражение его лица и лёгкую улыбку на губах и в глазах.

– Не смотрите на меня так, – стонет Питер. – Это нечестно.

– И как же я на тебя смотрю? – спрашивает мистер Старк. Его рука соскальзывает с щеки Питера вдоль тела на бедро. Он приближается, вторгаясь в личное пространство.

– Будто считаете меня очаровательным, – отвечает Питер, вновь отводя взгляд. Он сопротивляется словам, царапающим его горло, но каждая секунда молчания причиняет больше боли; сыворотка _определённо_ стала сильнее. Его можно было бы действительно назвать гением, если бы он не пролил её на себя. – Вы всегда смотрите на меня, будто я до невозможности _милый_. Будто я ребёнок. И я понимаю. Я для вас просто ребёнок. Это понятно, но от этого только _хуже_. И мне хватило глупости надеяться, что после вашего с мисс Поттс расставания вы когда-нибудь взглянете на меня _по-другому_.

– Как по-другому? – уточняет мистер Старк, наклоняясь. Он пытается замучить Питера? Выясняет, насколько хорошо работает сыворотка?

– Как на взрослого, – сквозь стиснутые зубы отвечает Питер, смотря на грудь мистера Старка, чтобы не видеть его лица. Ему придётся участвовать в программе защиты свидетелей. – Партнёра. Как на того, кого вы могли бы полюбить. С кем могли бы провести жизнь. – Пожалуйста, хватит. Нет, не хватит. Дурацкая эффективная сыворотка требует завершения мысли. – На ком бы могли жениться.

Мистер Старк смеётся низким смехом. Питер хочет разреветься. Это нечестно.

– Мистер Паркер, вы делаете предложение?

– Что? Нет. – И снова сердце болезненно тянет. – О, заткнись, – шипит Питер, смотря на свою грудь, будто сыворотка – разумное существо, которое может его послушать. – Я не сказал, что никогда не думал об этом; я только сказал, что это ненастоящее предложение.

– Я только хочу сказать, что не нужно торопиться. – И снова этот насмешливый тон. Почему для мистера Старка всё выглядит как какая-то шутка? Это _подло_. – Сперва нужно хотя бы дать парню угостить тебя обедом.

О господи, если мистер Старк начнёт его дразнить, Питер сбежит. Да, он наверняка упадёт на пол уже через пару шагов, но он хотя бы попытается.

– Не смешно.

– А я и не шучу. – Вдруг ладонь мистера Старка оказывается на подбородке Питера, мозолистые пальцы крепко сжимают его, заставляя поднять взгляд. В глазах мистера Старка Питер видит веселье и радость. – Ты рассказал свой секрет, и я должен тебе свой. Так вот послушай, карапуз: ты неправильно расшифровывал мои взгляды.

И не успевает Питер понять смысл сказанного, как мистер Старк наклоняется и целует его. На секунду Питер совершенно теряется, но, когда до него доходит происходящее, ему кажется, что он летит. Что бы ни делало прикосновения мистера Старка острее и сильнее, оно срабатывает и сейчас; кажется, что всю комнату охватывает свет. Поцелуй длится лишь несколько секунд, но к тому времени, когда мистер Старк отстраняется, Питер почти не дышит.

– Это лучшее, что со мной случалось, – говорит он и тут же стонет. – Простите, сыворотка выставляет меня идиотом. Мне кажется, она как-то влияет на мои ощущения. Всё воспринимается сильнее. Но всё равно я считаю, поцелуй с вами – лучшее, что со мной происходило. Чёрт. Вы можете заткнуть меня в любое время. Что только что произошло? Что это было?

Мистер Старк снова смеётся и берёт его за руку.

– Это, Питер, мой способ сказать, что я определённо смотрю на тебя как на того, на ком мог бы жениться.

Нет. Что? Нет. Питер неправильно услышал. Верно? Так не бывает. Да? Что?

Питер долгое время сидит молча, и мистер Старк начинает беспокоиться.

– Пит, ты в порядке?

– Эм, я не знаю, – отвечает Питер, и это правда. У него нет выбора, он должен спросить: – Вы сейчас серьёзно?

– Абсолютно. – Мистер Старк поднимает левую руку Питера и прижимается губами к его безымянному пальцу. – Я не говорю, что мы немедленно должны отправиться в Вегас. Я лишь говорю… Я не смотрю на тебя как на ребёнка, карапуз.

– Умеете вы сбить с толку, – замечает Питер, потому что он, _честное слово_, не знает, что и сказать. – Вы постоянно зовёте меня карапузом.

Мистер Старк смеётся и отпускает его руку.

– Твоя правда. Но, прошу, не заставляй меня переучиваться, ты же знаешь, как я люблю прозвища.

– Нет, нет, всё в порядке. – Сейчас всё в полном порядке. – Мне нравится. Я просто… отхожу от действия.

Мистер Старк снова запускает сканер. Видимо, показатели в норме, потому что он ободряюще кивает и придвигает себе стул.

– Итак, – начинает мистер Старк, садясь в буквально в шаге от Питера. Он вновь берёт в ладони руки Питера. Питер уже начинает привыкать к этому. Он может привыкнуть к этому очень быстро. – Полагаю, именно этой тирады ты и пытался избежать?

– Да, – соглашается Питер. Сыворотка ещё продолжает действовать. Поэтому он добавляет: – И очень сильно.

– Ну что, готов протестировать сыворотку на чём-нибудь менее сногсшибательном? – уточняет мистер Старк, широко и уверенно улыбаясь. – Знаешь, если мы собираемся однажды пожениться, то нам надо научиться говорить друг другу правду.

Питер улыбается. Видимо, он всё же получит свою порцию хороших историй.

– Да, хорошо, – соглашается он. – С чего хотите начать?


End file.
